Bait and Switch
by VarangianLady
Summary: Set after From Dead to Worse, Eric has a plan to make Sookie realize her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_All characters and rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball._

Eric sat in his office finishing up the last of the paperwork that Felipe de Castro required. When he finally put down his pen, he turned his mind to his all-together too brief relationship with Sookie Stackhouse, the woman he loved. He'd tried to tell her over and over about his devotion, but she wouldn't hear of it. With the last fullstop and email, he'd decided the time was over for waiting.

He decided he'd waited long enough for Sookie to acknowledge her feelings for him, and come to him. He was sick and tired of waiting on the stubborn telepath. She would never reciprocate if she thought she could avoid the issue. She would never throw herself into a relationship, but throw up roadblocks all the time, citing past mistakes. That was unacceptable, and didn't jibe with his way of thinking about it. Sookie knew how he felt and he'd told her as much. He'd tried to be patient with her, wait for her to get over her past hurts, but she obviously wasn't going to make the first move, so it was up to him.

Eric thought about pursuing her in a traditional human manner, doing all the right things, but that would take altogether too long. Sookie wasn't getting any younger and she was acting like a child. With fierce resolve, he decided that the game stopped here. He would make her admit her feelings for him, bend to his superior knowledge that this was a good thing for both of them. He was sick of being alone in the darkness, feeding and fucking others who meant nothing, while waiting for her to make up her sweet mind. Too much time had passed, and he was having no more of it. Whatever mistakes he'd made in the past were just that – past.

He mulled over the problem. What he needed was to get her where she couldn't avoid him, couldn't run away, and couldn't be distracted from him. Eric had always been known as a good moneymaker, and some of his recent ventures were most profitable. With the money to do what he wanted, Eric did the constructed a plan. A simple bait and switch.

The first point of order was to get her away from other vampires, and to stop other vampires finding her. His first point of order was to find out if this was possible. Through his contacts, he found an amenable witch, who would help him with his plan. As luck would have it, she agreed to meet him on short notice, the next night. Once he squared away whether he had the ability to make someone untraceable to vampires, he could focus on realizing his plan with no interruptions. Other vampires would be able to track her, and he wasn't quite sure which ones had given her blood. Best to be safe than sorry. He didn't want to make progress only to have it dashed because some other interfering suitor thought he knew best. With the gears whirring inside his head, he headed to his resting place and fell into downtime hoping that what he wanted was possible. He hoped with his long dead heart that it would be, and thought about sharing his resting place with his dear love at some future stage. With that happy thought, Eric was dead for the day.

Rising the next night, he found himself hopeful and nervous. He went to see the witch – he didn't bother to learn her name. Happily, she told him that she could indeed sever all blood ties to a human via vampire blood. For a hefty fee, a witch offered to provide him with what she called a contagion spell. She warned him that his own blood connection with Sookie would also be severed until the spell was broken. If he wanted to bind her to him with blood, he would need to convince Sookie to take his blood again.

The witch readied a jar for him, with the requisite spells in it, and all the necessary incantations, and gave it to him. She told him that he needed to find a way to place within that jar some of parts of Sookie, so as to allay the magic of the blood. He would need to acquire her hair clippings, nail clippings, blood and spit in order to make the spell work. Within the jar he had to place the photo of another person so that the blood ties would seem to be with that person in order to fool the vampires in question. He should then bury the jar in an unknown place so that the blood connections could not be again realized. Eric thought to himself that it was a clever spell, paid and left. On the drive back to his home, he needed to figure out how it was that he would get the blood and spit – hair and nail clippings were of no issue. Humans did not protect such things as they may do if they knew that they were magically significant. Indeed, he could get those from her while she was sleeping. Her blood and spit were more risky.

Of course, he had to make sure that others didn't try to find him as well. Eric would let it be known that he was becoming wearied by his work, and that he intended to take a sabbatical, to recharge his batteries so to speak. With the takeover by the Vegas vamps stabilized, he could afford to disappear without scrutiny. His duties would be left in capable hands, and all vampires found that they needed to go and do something for their own mental health. He didn't think that anyone would need to find him. The only person who would ever need to find him was Sookie – everyone else could take care of their own problems adequately.

Now that he had the ability to make sure that they were uninterrupted by vampire business while they were away, no matter who decided to interrupt them, he turned his attention to how exactly he would avoid vampires for the most part. If there were vampires around to actually lay eyes on him, then his efforts to remain hidden and uninterrupted would be for nothing. The supernatural gossip worked fast, and he'd be easily found if other vampires mentioned his presence. The two natured were of no concern – as far as they were concerned, a vampire's business was his own, and packs didn't turn information over to each other easily because they constantly disputed territory.

So he looked into which states were under populated, vampire style. Wyoming seemed to be a good bet – he'd remembered that they had interviewed the two vampires who lived in this state, and he knew neither of them. Eric would need to avoid them, but that was easy enough. They were solitary creatures, and would not seek out his company – they'd be too busy with their own humans. With the state chosen, he looked into real estate property in the capital.

He found just the thing he was looking for – a high-rise building, which was up for sale since the economic downturn in the state. It would be perfect for his purposes. It was ten floors in a warehouse district, and he couldn't have found a better place. All he had to do was bide his time, telling others, seemingly becoming more and more depressed while he planned for his little holiday, where his love would finally realize she desired only him.

While convincing others that his responsibility weighed heavily on him, Eric was almost giddy at the prospect of the required materials for his plan. Sitting at his computer, he ordered clothing by the dozen – thoroughly enjoying picking out everything he could recall Sookie wearing, including the bikinis for the sunbathing he'd allow her to do. For once his endless fantasizing and thinking about her paid out. He bought what even he considered far too much lingerie, ranging in tastes from leather to the finest most delicate lace. He chose cosmetics and body care ranges that he liked, and that were top of the line.

Eric also chose top of the line furnishings and all of the things he would need – including a magnificent four-poster bed hand carved in Bali. He'd seen one previously covered with rich and exotic silks, and beautiful women on his travels. He fantasized that he'd like nothing better than to spend the night and day with Sookie in such a bed, lying on a lush and comforting mattress. The added advantage to such a bed was that it came with it's own curtains, and would make him feel safer, even if it was light tight in the bedroom. No errant light would fall on him thanks to thick and heavy curtains. Sookie would feel like a Queen rising every day from that bed, and he wanted her to hold onto that thought.

Finally, all of the things that he could choose from here in Louisiana were done, and he knew he'd have to go to Wyoming to continue his plans. Finally, his attitude change served him best, and no one blinked an eye when he said that he was leaving for a sabbatical of sorts to recharge his battery. Before leaving however, he phoned Sookie herself to tell her that he was going away for a little while. This would be the last time that he talked to her before he would finally put his plan in motion. He would savour the little contact he could afford with her – he didn't want her to think that anything was wrong.

"Hi Eric," Sookie said once he'd identified himself. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

He tamped down on the anger he felt at her wondering what he was doing calling him – never mind, she would know soon enough, he told himself.

"Just calling to let you know I'll be away for a while," he said, trying to tamp down on the frustration that was showing in his voice.

There was a long pause, and he waited a few moments for her to speak. "Okay then, good to know. Look, I've worked really hard today and I'm tired, so I'll let you go." She paused again. "Okay?"

"Very well. Sweet dreams then, Sookie." She'd put the phone down fairly quickly – he could tell that once again, she was avoiding getting stuck in a conversation she refused to have. Eric took a few deep, unnecessary breaths and calmed himself with the idea that she would be within his grasp, unable to escape their conversation all too soon. He had but to ready their nest.

MNMNMNMNMNM

Anubis Air delivered a one Mr. Harry to Wyoming by the next night, and stowed his coffin in the hotel he'd booked. He would need to stay here until everything was prepared. All of the things he had bought for Sookie had been delivered to the high-rise building he'd bought outright. Eric needed to check that all of the things he'd ordered had been delivered in short order, and then meet with the interior designer he'd commissioned to work on the condo. Her work had also been online – he loved the freedom that the electronic world gave him – he could do anything he wished online from the safety of his office or home.

Eric hoped in the rental car belonging to Mr. Harry, and went to see his new acquisition and the final part in his plan. As he arrived at the building he'd bought, he was pleased to see that the designer hadn't arrived yet. That would give him time to check that everything was there, including the bed. The bed would be the focal point of the bedroom – one thing to draw Sookie's attention deliberately and casually hint to her that she should invite him to her bed. Until that happened, he would use one of the lower empty floors as his daytime resting place.

Eric was intensely pleased to find that all of the things he had ordered were there, that the caretaker, who would soon be out of a job, saw to it that things were stored inside the front doors, and secured. He would have hated to lose the bed, of all the things, as he wanted the work to be completed as soon as possible. Eric decided it was time to see about securing the outside of the condo, to ensure that no one could come into his space during the daytime, and more importantly, that no one could get out. He knew better than anyone, that if he gave Sookie the means and opportunity to run, she would do just that. Since she would be without resource, Sookie wouldn't get far, but he didn't wish to spend night after night tracking her and glamoring those she called on for help.

The chain link fence surrounding the building seemed to be high enough that he didn't think she would be able to climb it easily, and he was pleased to see that there was already barbed wire on top. Eric didn't think she'd get this far, but he didn't want to take chances, and any delay in her escape meant that he had time to get to her with little fuss. He was still noting weaknesses in the fencing when he heard a car door slam outside the barrier, in the deserted parking lot.

Eric heard the hesitant steps and went to see the designer. She was tall and brunette, and looked capable with her small handbag. She'd told him when he had hired her that she would be electronically recording his desires for the rooms by audio and camera, and had a small audio recorder and a camera to take pictures. Now was the time to explain all that he wanted, and he was quite looking forward to it.

Eric would need to appear his most charming and non-threatening, considering she'd incautiously agreed to meet a vampire in what was a safety dead spot. He considered glamoring her and taking a few sips before getting down to business, but he wanted this to go right, and he didn't want her forgetting anything. His plan was more important than his base needs at this point in time. He wanted her on her top game tonight – not missing a few pints of blood. There would be plenty of time for hunting later, until Sookie arrived.

"Hello?" She said cautiously, peering into the darkness around the pool of light that illuminated her.

"Oh hello," he said, extending his hand and smiling. "I'm Mr. Harry. Should we go up and get started?"

"Yes, that would be good." They headed to the elevator in the foyer and went up to the top floor, where Eric intended his little love nest to house his Sookie. He led the designer out into the open space that was the top floor.

"I want a deluxe apartment – I have a wife who should be arriving as soon as it is done. I have a bed that I've had shipped here specially, and I'd like for the décor to focus on that. I trust you to see to builders and other necessary needs. Money is no object, but I do not wish for a garish scheme, and would like to approve of the ideas that you have. " The designer nodded in assent.

"First things first. I'd like a foyer here in front of the elevator. I don't wish it to look like it is a residence. For my own safety, you understand. I wish it to look like an office foyer, but with a heavily reinforced door. Of course, locking mechanisms are important, and I expect you to consult with security personnel. Due to my nature, I'd also like you to list the names of those you deal with, so that I may have background checks done, and to ensure my own safety. I'm sure you understand."

The designer nodded again, scribbling notes furiously on a notepad. Eric thought that he didn't need to tell her his list would mean that he would glamour or kill those who had worked on this building. He would make sure that no one detected their presence here, or remembered the extensive refurbishments that would take place.

"Here to the right, I'd like a kitchen with all of the modern conveniences, which will be somewhat enclosed. I expect you know what sorts of things are required, and I'd like it to be built with mind that the human woman who enjoys using a kitchen." Eric didn't need to know the details, but trusted that money would get what he needed. Considering the pitiful state of her own kitchen, he didn't think Sookie would have a problem with whatever the designer dreamed up. She made a small note, and left it at that.

"Just behind the kitchen, I'd like an office with plenty of shelving space for books, and a few chairs and a desk. I'd like a more masculine feel to that room, as some of my business will be conducted there. I'd also like it to be a lockable space." Eric had plans for more than an office in there, but what was important was having space for reading material. Of course he didn't think he'd need to conduct business there, but he needed to make it seem like it was important, and have certain grandeur.

"On the left here, I'd like a wide open living room. I'd prefer that it be marble, a light colour, with designs in the middle. I'd like a fireplace of some kind, a music entertainment system and a wide-open space for dancing. Of course, some area to rest and relax, and I'd like that to contain a day bed – somewhere to relax and stretch out." Eric was enjoying envisioning the room once it was done. If he had his way, Sookie would be upright as little as possible once they'd come to a consensus. The designer continued to nod.

"I'd like the living room to open out onto a wide wooden deck, with facilities for sunbathing, of course, this is another thing I will leave up to you." The designer smiled at him, showing that she understood what he was trying to say.

"Of course, the doors that open out onto the deck should have locks for security, " Eric said and leaned in conspiratorially, "because some vampires can fly." He put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and fought a smirk. She looked entranced, and wide-eyed. At least it explained to her why he needed to have locks on things. He could hardly tell her that he wished to keep a woman here until she admitted how she felt about him, but he had to find some sort of reason for his security.

"Behind that I'd like a bathroom. I'd like it to have a luxurious feel to it. Again, the design will be left up to you."

"Lastly, the bedroom, which I wish to take the entire end of the apartment. I have a bed downstairs which I would like to use, and I'd like you to take the inspiration for the decoration for the bedroom from that. My only other requirement is that I don't wish to have any windows, as I intend to spend the day here with my wife." Of course, he didn't mention that for the first couple of weeks, he had no intention of doing so until he could be sure Sookie wouldn't take advantage of him in his resting state and pointlessly try to free herself or injure him. Not that it would do any good, but he had no doubt that she would try. For his own safety, he would need to sleep elsewhere.

"I'd like extensive closet space, as I have a lot of clothing that I need to put out for my wife's arrival. As an extra precaution, I'd like it to have a heavy door and keypad, so that if we are ever under attack, we can take refuge in there." Eric felt giddy again at the idea of mentioning his wife, and thought perhaps that not only would he own her in his own traditions as a vampire, but also legally, so that when she left, any new doubt that she had would be quickly stifled by the impossibility of escaping him.

"I think that's all I need to make clear. Again, money is no object, although I must say that my wife is not an overly extravagant woman." If Eric had his way, she would have only the best, but ostentation was not in Sookie's nature, so he wanted to tone it down until she got used to luxury in general.

"I'd like the apartment to have a feminine touch, but not overly so. I just wish for my wife to feel surprised and comfortable here. Do you have any questions?" he asked the woman scribbling in her pad.

"No, you've given me a lot of leeway here, Mr. Harry. I was wondering if I could see the bed you mentioned," the designer said. Eric led her back to the elevator, and took her to the bottom floor, pointing out the bed.

"It's truly magnificent Mr. Harry. I presume you'd like some rich silks to go along with that. I'll draw the designs tomorrow, have a rough outline for you in my office, and contract builders to start on the majority of the building work. " Eric nodded in assent. "Your wife is a lucky woman." Eric smiled at her and bid her goodnight, promising to drop around to her office the next day.

Over the course of the next month, he oversaw the apartment's construction, paying well so that his workers would work quickly and work well. At night he enjoyed the freedom of hunting the citizens of Wyoming, going far and wide, hiding his kills expertly. With every passing day he felt anticipation building that soon he'd be able to put his plan into action. Every day brought Sookie closer to him. If only she knew it.

Finally, with the apartment finished and approved, the workers and designers glamored to forget that he ever existed, as well as his own alternate resting place on one of the lower floors, Eric was ready to put his plan into action, and finally have Sookie as his.


	2. Chapter 2

_All characters and rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball._

In anticipation of hiding his movements and Sookie's he bought a car from a dealer with one of his false identities that no one knew about. Eric didn't wish to be seen, and driving was the easiest way to do that. At night he would drive while Sookie slept, and in the daytime he would sleep in the trunk while she drove. He'd stashed a blanket for Sookie. Of course, he wouldn't be telling her the truth, but it was a small deceit he was sure she would forgive in time. All he needed was for her to come with him willingly and quietly.

After three days of driving only at night, he pulled into some woods where the car would not be detected, and silently made his way on foot to Sookie's house. Eric was glad that she had not rescinded his invitation since last her saw her, and quietly made his way to her bedroom. Through the cool moonlight filtering in through her window, he saw her splayed out, her hair spread like a sunray, and he wanted to climb in bed with her, as he was once so free to do.

Shaking himself out of his fond memories and steeling himself for her initial anger at his intrusion, he put his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Wake up Sookie".

Sookie's eyes went wide when she opened them, and pressing his finger to his lips, he lifted his hand.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Eric?" she whispered.

"I need your help with a very important and secret assignment, Sookie. I haven't been on a holiday. I've been on an important mission to find out which group of vampires is preying on humans in Wyoming." Eric responded. He knew he could get her to go with him if he told her humans were in danger. Her wish to protect humans, and stop killing would get her to go with him willingly. He fought the urge to smile at his own cleverness.

"What do you need me for, Eric?"

"I suspect that some humans are scouting for them, and I recalled that I knew a telepath," he said with a blank look on his face. He knew she distrusted him, and he used his blood to detect how she was receiving his lie. It seemed to be working.

"I need you to come to Wyoming with me, so that we can put a stop to this," Eric said.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you care what happens to humans? You've never shown any concern for vampires hunting before."

Eric decided to go with partial truth, in order to make his story more convincing. "I don't. But I care if vampires get hurt when humans find out and start hunting us." Sookie looked and felt convinced by this.

"You must understand, Sookie, this needs to stay secret. I need you to meet me partway in Oklahoma City so that no one knows we're on this mission together. I've been told to keep this secret. I snuck back here tonight to ask for your help and no one knows I'm in the state. The hierarchy doesn't want anyone to catch wind of the scandal. Will you meet me there tomorrow night?"

Sookie considered it long and hard. On the one hand, she didn't want to go on a mission with Eric. But humans were being hurt. She'd want someone to put a stop to the killings. Since she could help, she thought it was her duty.

"Alright, Eric. I presume that I'll be paid for this. I can't work if I'm on a mission."

Eric let a small smile surface and said, "I can assure you you'll be taken care of completely, Sookie."

Sookie paused for a moment. "What will I tell everyone? I can't tell them I'm leaving town with you to go on a mission."

Eric had his response planned out, even though he was surprised that Sookie thought long enough to ask for a cover story before he could offer it. "Just tell people that you need to go and fix a family estate and visit with some distant relatives who contacted you from Oklahoma. No one can know our true destination, Sookie. Family is important to you, so no one will question that." She nodded her assent.

"How long will I be gone?"

"For a couple of weeks, maybe a month."

"Okay. Sam should be okay with me leaving. But can I tell him the real reason for leaving so that I can have a job to come back to?"

Eric shook his head. Once she came back, the very last thing she would need is a job at a bar, but he didn't tell her that. Instead he said, "You can't tell him before you leave, because the hierarchy want it kept secret. But once we solve this problem, we can tell him what you were really doing."

"Okay. I'll pack tomorrow and meet you. Where will we meet?"

"I'll meet you in the car park at the Ford Center in Oklahoma City. I'll be there after full dark and wait for you if you don't get there in time." Eric handed her a map with directions marked clearly to the place he intended to meet her. He'd checked to make sure that there was no event there, and anticipated few people seeing them hop into his car.

Sookie nodded. "I'll see you there."

He stole out of her house as quietly as he came, and drove at great speed to beat the rising sun. Luckily he got to the outskirts of Oklahoma City, and burrowed quickly into the ground to await the next night.

MNMNMNMNMNM

The next night, Eric awoke invigorated. He could almost taste Sookie on his tongue. He couldn't wait for her to settle into the apartment. He wasn't foolish, he knew that Sookie would throw a tantrum with his plan, but some things mattered more than her anger.

He drove up to the meeting place, and was pleased to find Sookie waiting for him. He transferred all of her luggage into his own car and then followed her to a long term parking facility, where he paid the fee for them to keep her car safe. If he had his way, she wouldn't need it again. Eric never intended for her to have to leave his side.

The drive to Wyoming was a long grind, but his plan worked perfectly. On the third night, they arrived in Cheyenne. Their first detour was to pick up food for Sookie. Eric had told her that he had an apartment for her to stay in, so that she would pick up all those essentials. Of course, he paid for everything, and because she was there on official business, for once she didn't protest. Soon she wouldn't protest how much he gave her.

Eric bought a good supply of True Blood. He didn't envision Sookie welcoming him feeding on her for a day or two until she settled down. While he could go out and hunt, she would surely protest this treatment, and he couldn't afford to upset his progress with her. They put the groceries into the car and made their way to the high-rise building they would be spending their time in.

He opened the gate, locked it behind them and put all of their packages in the lift. He fought to keep the smile off his face that he got her here. All he had to do was get her upstairs and get the things he needed, and then he would let her know what he had done. Of course, if Sookie protested now, he could force her to do what he wished, but he had no desire to hurt her and set them off on the wrong foot.

They reached the foyer he'd planned out, and Sookie thought of how professional it looked. There was a set of opaque tempered glass doors that were reinforced with wire. What she didn't know is that Eric had them cast personally so that they were shatterproof, and the wire was silver. If any vampire got an idea to burst the doors open, they would get a shock. Of course, with that delay he would be there, and unharmed by silver.

Eric transferred all of their packages and luggage into the foyer and then opened the heavy-duty lock, and showed her into her new residence.

Sookie, weary from the long drive only looked around in a cursory manner. She hadn't thought to ask about sleeping arrangements, but she was sure that somewhere in this building was a cozy hidey-hole for a vampire, so it didn't concern her.

Eric could feel her tiredness in his blood, and put the last part of his plan into action. This was the part where she might protest.

"Sookie, come take a seat in the kitchen. I have something very important to talk to you about before I can let you shower and sleep. I'll put the groceries away while I talk, and so you won't need to do anything tonight."

Sookie followed him wearily into the kitchen. It was lovely, and had smooth lines with stainless steel countertops and dark wood. She didn't register much more than that, other than it would be a nice kitchen to cook in. Eric took her weary reaction with pride.

With trepidation, he hoped that her tired state would lead to less reaction. "I need to take some blood and saliva, some hair and nail clippings from you. It's important that no vampires can track you here. I don't want to have any unwelcome visitors. What we do here is secret."

Sookie's eyes widened. She wasn't quite sure what he was asking for, but she thought she'd hear him out.

"I know you don't like the vampire blood ties you have already, and I've found a way to nullify them. If you give me this, your blood ties will leave you. I've engaged a witch to help make it so." He knew she didn't like the vampire blood ties, so he didn't tell her that after the spell was performed, her only tie in future would be with him. He judged her correctly because he could feel hope and excitement rising in her.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Eric!" Sookie was overjoyed at the idea of being free of the influence of vampire blood, no matter whose it was.

"Alright, well, just give me what I need and then I can use the spell. After that, you can go and shower. Your bedroom is down the end of the hall. The bathroom is the room on the left." While he felt her joy, it didn't please him that she wanted to be free of him so easily. He knew that soon she would be his alone, and didn't feel so bad about this move. It was just a matter of time before his blood only flowed into her.

He got the jar, and pierced her with a fang, letting her blood drip into the jar. She spit into it, and she gladly pulled a few hairs out and clipped off a nail. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and shooed her off in the direction of the bedroom.

On his nightly hunts, he'd picked up the other things he needed to make the spell work. From his pocket he pulled out the photograph of the burns patient in a coma he'd found in the local hospital. Once he put the photo in with the materials from Sookie, the witch had explained that the person whose photo was in there would now draw the blood ties to her. Sookie would be free to form new blood ties, as was her choice once the jar was sealed.

Eric went down to the ground floor and traveled to the lake nearby, threw the jar in. No one would disturb it down at the murky depths. As long as the jar remained undisturbed, the blood ties would stay with the subject of the photograph. If he killed the woman, then the ties would die with her. After he'd made sure that Sookie loved only him, and was bound to only him, he may just do that.

He made his way back to the high rise and let himself into the apartment. When he got there, he took Sookie's luggage and put it back into the foyer. He had clothes for her, so she wouldn't need anything else, and nothing from her former life. While he waited for her anger to subside, he could take it down to his resting place and her scent would surround him. He unlocked the office, and went in to do some work on the computer and check his email.

When he was sure he could hear Sookie's snores, he stole into the bedroom. She looked majestic lying there on the bed, surrounded by luxurious silks and nestled snuggly between the pillows. Entering the code for the wardrobe, he took out the clothes that she would be wearing tomorrow and put them on the couch at the end of the bed.

Eric longed to join her, but the time was not yet. He didn't want to make her skittish, and he didn't wish to be subject to her wrath when she found she was locked into his love nest. He made his way down to his resting place, taking her luggage with him, and full of anticipation for the reveal tomorrow. Now everything had been secured, and he was sure she'd be here, he would reveal his deception. Tomorrow he would tell her of his bait and switch.


End file.
